irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InvaderPD
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, InvaderPD! Thanks for your edit to the User:InvaderPD page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- Wikia (Talk) 03:55, September 26, 2011 hi DesertedStoneMaiden 01:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) YOUR SISSY! I talked on InvaderPD's page Hello. Invader Thorn here. I couldn't help but notice that you are unaffected by lack of earth-sleep. As am I, so most likely if you get bored late at night i *should* be online...and I should appear in the chat bar...so feel free to chat me anytime you feel like it! Invader Thorn 04:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Guidelines Here's the requirements: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher (check!) 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind (half-check) 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism If this sounds good to you, then sure! You definitly make a good canidate for the CB team. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) PD GET ON CHAT NOW ok its dell Chat Do you want this to be a private chat, or do you mind that I talk to DesertedStoneMaiden at the same time as well? And also, what time? I need to know your time zone (or what time in Zulu time is good for you) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi wait, what?DesertedStoneMaiden 06:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hiya PD Wanna chat with Tak (Moss) And I on the IZFS wiki? hope to see you there bye~ Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Hiya PD,would you like to come to chat? Im the only one here at the moment.and yes its the chat here. Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Sorry... Sorry if I have seemed unresponsive. I am not permitted access to a computer (mobile or otherwise) on Sundays. The Control Brains feel that I do too much meddling on the computer, and don't want my cover blown. Also, I will need to restrict chatting to half-hour increments. I am very busy at this time, so I hope that you understand. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) YOU KNOW WHAT GRINDS MY GEARS.. WHEN MY GEARS DON'T GRIND! If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key. DesertedStoneMaiden 02:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Haffu-Haffu My human disguise is programmed to be half-asian, yes. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) PD!! GEET ON CHAT NOW!sailor black rock shooter 01:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dell-taco 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) get on chat now Dell-taco 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 23:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ME InvaderSandra 03:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) IM ON CHAT InvaderSandra 03:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 03:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hello daniela get onInvaderSandra 03:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) me and mikio InvaderSandra 04:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) InvaderSandra 04:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC)GOODNIGHT FRIEND CHAT YOU TOMMAROW AT 3:30 PM US TIME Curse Words Okay, please try to refrain from using curse words, because you are an admin, I would like you to set a good example. 'Kay? Thanks. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course! how do i make my sir's pageInvader bart 23:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) help Hi it's me invader bart I can't sine this be cuz (I think that,s how you spell it) I'm on my phone and can't log in. now how do i put the biography stuff under my picture? And how do I get a planet to conquer? Hope you can help InvaderSandra 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC)get on chat InvaderSandra 23:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)google chrome InvaderSandra 00:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) wanna talk on facebook or what i cant use my keyboard on chat sorry TALK InvaderSandra 00:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC)how do we talk me; hola yo soy un banana con pollo y arroz you; que no entiendo me; tu es un payaso en mis pantalones dsm; sandra , what are you doing, that is no way to talk to your sister,what would master say... me; IDK---HEE-HEE END he110 InvaderSandra 00:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC)im on his blog r yu ganna talk do you know how i get my name on the list of invader's. or does the maker of this wikia do itInvader bart 03:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean do i click the edit buton or something else.Invader bart 03:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) yes please.Invader bart 03:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 04:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PD CHAT NOW PLZZZsailor black rock shooter 09:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plese chat nowwwwsailor black rock shooter 11:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PLZZ CHAT WITH ME TOMMORW!!!! I get my photo's on bing.com and deviantart.com. And yes i'd love to be your friend.Invader bart 22:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 02:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hi i'm here.Invader bart 03:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) i got kicked outInvader bart 03:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) let's just start another chat.Invader bart 03:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) it won't let me in.Invader bart 03:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Woah you speak tagalog like me!sailor black rock shooter 05:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry i didn't make it for the chat and i relly like the photo.(i have to go. i mite be on later tonight.)Invader bart 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) PLZZZ CHAT PLZZZZsailor black rock shooter 01:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat?Invader bart 02:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Invader bart 03:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) How do I ship my charatar? You told me I could do this on my talk page but I'd like to know how. Invader Trine Creator 06:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) PD! I Made the my little pony version of you! PONY:5K5K00110000FE48FFC49D00141FE0000UN1837204000000Y0000000FF7FFF0W107F3FCC004CB2 DRESS:066CC66066CC66066CC661D300006CC00003FE0000000000066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 POSE:000039344054350123319354016044004346060052305356 PLAY IT AT:http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 I'M InvaderJason 05:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'LL STAB MY HEART BECAUSE I LOVE YOU InvaderJason 05:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)GOODBYE InvaderJason 15:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC)do you like my drawing wow all those acheivments, zim is pleased Invader Vis 06:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, though I was only editing/correcting page mistakes. PrimusGod 16:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm quite aware of that rule. After all, I DID read the rules. And that's all I've done when correcting grammar/capitalization and the such. PrimusGod 17:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You're the first on my list to draw. :3 PrimusGod 19:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The chat isn't working for me. x: PrimusGod 23:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) talk with meeee InvaderEthan 01:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Come talk to me on my first blog ok thankys :3 talk to me! Invader Vis 02:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey sis, experiencing technical difficulties? what waht hat what what If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Yes. Yes. Yes.Are we still going out? If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I live on 5362 Mc.Glashan st. ok If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used to pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this. but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. you got designer shades, just to hide your 04:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This is what i look like............ PLZZ GT ON MY WIKI CHAT>sailor black rock shooter 12:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at this: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrimusGod/Character_Fanart I posted your character. PrimusGod 15:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha! caught you! get on chat! NvaderGrim 22:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i can't go todayYou're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye And I love you so and I want you to know That I'll always be right here,I LOVE YOU 23:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I got a presant for you i'll have Kayla bring it to your school ok. >:3 ~EthAn~ PrimusGod's edits Her edits are justified. Leave her be. If you don't beleive me, read the rules. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) PLZ CHATsailor black rock shooter 09:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT PLZ OR I WILL BE OUT HURRY IM WAITINGsailor black rock shooter 09:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you posted on InvaderMEEN's talk page, and I love to be the bad guy to say that not everyone is going to like you. Heck, I don't like you enough to be good friends. Just because you're not the center of someone's attention doesn't mean you have to leave the wikia. Not that I'm not supporting your departure or anything, nor encouraging it. And complaining about it to MEEN in the first place is plain unprofessional. He has better things to do than to tend to your social needs. PrimusGod 20:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This organization is not OHP. PrimusGod is right. I actually have lots of things I have to do, just within this organization. Do you realize that this is a GLOBAL organization? We have at least 3 other branches, and I practically have to single-handedly manage them all, since InvaderSzar unexpectedly went silent. Remember, I get emails about everything you guys do on here. I also would like you to remember that you are still in your probationary phase, in which I could revoke your admin privileges at any time if I see that you cannot handle being an admin, which so far, you haven't. That is not a threat, but merely a reminder. This organization is not Operation Head Pigeons 2.0, where the adminS have time to post updates every few days. This is an organization where the admins are lucky at all to get on because their time is far too little. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 21:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE YO WANNAGO BAC OUT?WHATEVER, you say........... ~Ethan~ 04:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Here you go... Why don't you get on chat no more?WHATEVER, you say........... ~Ethan~ 02:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dany, im at breanna's house talk to me!!!!! GET ON CHAT PLZZZWHATEVER 20:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool it down, PD. Copyrighted images are allowed to be used as long as the user does not claim it is theirs, or they don't try to profit off of it/redistribute it illegally. PrimusGod 23:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Knock it off with the baby talk. Unless you have proof, screencapture proof, she is innocent. PrimusGod 23:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's done and over with. Things don't work out in ways like "witnesses of other users". It's either screen shot evidence or nothing. Besides, it's not going to affect the lives of anyone. PrimusGod 00:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I know much more about copyright laws than you. You can use copyrighted material as long as it's not for profit, etc. etc. Now stock art, you can use in your works and still gain money off of it. PrimusGod 00:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cry me a river. This is not how I treat my students. In fact, this is how a mature adult is acting. Since you've not experienced adulthood yet, you wouldn't know how one acts. This is your first warning. I'm also leaving Dell-taco a warning. If you continue to argue about this, there will be consequences. PrimusGod 00:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to use scare tactics to intimidate you. I am stating what is factual and what will happen to you if you keep acting like this.And I don't pity you one bit. You're a liar, and liars are scum of the earth. Lying about leaving "just to see how people would react" is pathetic and low. PrimusGod 00:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Again with the lying. You were the one who first posted you were leaving forever. You're losing all credibility as an admin, and any respect you may have had is long gone. PrimusGod 00:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mommy?? Okay, that's enough messing around with the "mommy" thing. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Admin Status I regret to inform you that you, effective immediatly, are to be released of your privledges and duties as an administrator. I didn't want to have to do this, but you have shown me that you cannot handle being an administrator. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighted Image?? Could you post a link to this image? Thank you. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Friends and such Now you're really irking me. Not everyone has to be your friend. There are different levels of friendship. Not all friends are the perfect friend. You want everyone to be the perfect friend, and when nothing goes your way, you take it out on InvaderMEEN. Just because you basically got told off in the chat, or having a bad day, does not mean you take it out on someone else who had NOTHING to do with it. You have to remember that MEEN has a busy life outside of the wikia, and can't take the time to individually sort out everything that happens on the wiki every day. Also, it wasn't about using tools. In fact, some of the greatest admins don't have to use their tools once. It's about knowing how to be an admin while respecting the individual rights of others. It's also about acting maturally in response to certain events and/or actions. What you lacked in that field lost you position as an admin. PrimusGod 09:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RDRDEHRDEDRHENHYRDRE REDY1RIT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 15:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Who cares if I thought someone was a girl and they weren't. It wasn't a fragging competition. PrimusGod 21:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hhahaha I LOVE YOU, LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES AND SEE BARNEY IN 3D. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH get on chat!IT'S TO LATE TO APOLOGIZE 00:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) JUSST GET ON! I'LL TEAR YOU INTO SHREDS, AND THEN KIBA WILL EXPLODE YOUR GUT'S, THEN HIS DOG WILL EAT THEM ~MUU-HA-HA 01:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) And that's understandable. But there are people out there such as myself who are not as friendly as other people, and will not take to making friends as easily as you. You gave yourself such a negative connotation that it makes me not want to be your friend at all. PrimusGod 10:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that you are active on the wiki. You are supposedly supposed to be grounded. PrimusGod 10:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) PD! Im uploading my vid about zara in youtube right now!!!I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 09:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNKpg2JhCPQ THE FINISH VIDEO!!I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 09:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hacking Do not EVER use another user's account without permission. I don't care if you see an opportunity to, such as them leaving and still logged in. If I ever catch you pulling a stunt like this, your account will be banned for an indefinite amount of time, and possibly, your IP. It is not just against the rules of this wiki, but against the rules of EVERY wiki, and you are breaking the number one rule. PrimusGod 15:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ??? Okay, obviously there's some friction between us for some reason... What exactly did I do to offend you? All I did was withhold my location. I have a right to privacy, you know. I can't just stick all of my mission details on the Internet! If you think about it, it was all you. YOU demanded my location. YOU wanted more from me then I could provide. YOU expected me to be your boyfriend. YOU set up all of these fantasies in your head that I was a knight in shining armor, when in fact I am a VERY busy person who is lucky enough to even be on Wikia! So all in all, you have no one else to blame but yourself. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 11:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) We've already been over this. It's pointless trying to talk about it again. PrimusGod 01:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I think you know perfectly well. You're choosing not to remember. And if you don't? Well, tough luck. P.S. I'm tired, and I'll probably be a bit nicer in the morning.PrimusGod 02:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It's called short term memory. This is where you choose what's important to remember. If it's not important, like studying RIGHT before a test, it will go into your short term memory. If you think it's important, like your password to get on the wiki, you'll remember it, and it'll go into your long term memory. You probably just don't think most things are important, which is why you consider yourself to have a 'small memory'. PrimusGod 09:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry for my mistake. But who are you by any chance? Yuki Sakamoto 02:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You've been blocked from editing for one month. Come back when you've grown up. PrimusGod 16:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Slug for a butt 02:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) PD? You there? Darkness lurking on me... 05:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC)